The Galaxy Soccer War
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Los chico del Raimon llegan al futuro donde tendrán un encuentro inesperado-pésimo Sumary-(se aceptan Oc's) (CannonxOc)
1. Ficha

Bueno eh estado muy ausente en la página, ahora que no tengo Compu no me queda más que escribir en el iPad, bueno les vengó con una propuesta el título lo dice todo es un crossover de Inazuma Eleven y Star Trek

Bueno la historia trata de que los chicos del Raimon viajan al futuro, donde conocerán a la tribulación de la enterprise, donde tendrán que que ayudarlos a salvar la galaxia para poder así volver a su tiempo.

Bueno se quieren unir si es así les dejaré la ficha

Nombre:  
Edad: (17-19)  
Apariencia:  
Físico:  
Historia:  
Posición:  
Técnicas:  
Avatar:  
Pareja: (menos Tsurugi)  
Curiosidad:  
Datos extras:

Bueno espero que se unan, esto es para recompensar mi ausencia en el grupo


	2. Destinos

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del fic, gomen si me tarde un poco pero es difícil escribir en el iPad, bueno a las chicas que me deben ficha tienen hasta el domingo para mandarla.

_los personajes ni los oc's a acepción de paz, Daiki, yuuna, Nebula, Galatea y las tres hijas de Tsurugi me_ _pertenecen. _

* * *

The Galaxy Soccer War

Capítulo 01. Destinos.

Estaba el Raimon O más bien los del Raimon Galaxy reunido en un día de campo para celebrar su Victoria en el campeonato Regional, el día era perfecto, los chicos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, habían parejas recientes como las de Ichiban y Ran, Tetsukado y Yuuna, pero también habían parejas antiguas como la de Yuuichi y Daiki y la de Kyouske y Paz que ya tenían tres hijos, la mayor Yukiko que nació de la relación de Kishibe y Paz, Kishibe tiene su actual Pareja una chica de nombre Kai, Yuki correteaba por el campo mientras que Amida y Mari jugaban con sus jugetes.

-Taiga, necesito hablar contigo con respecto a a Yuki  
-que pasa Paz  
-sabes, ella ya sabe que eres su padre, descubrió el parecido que hay entre ambos  
-que, me dejaras poner le apellido Kishibe  
-no Yuki es Tsurugi, te firmare el papel de visita, la podrás visitarla  
-Paz, gracias, de verdad, gracias por dejarme remediar mi Error, te prometo que te ayudare con lo que pueda con respecto a Yuki  
-no te preocupes, con mi empleo y la ayuda de mis padres puedo con mis tres hijos  
-no, paz porfavor déjame ayudarte con ella.  
-paz cariño déjalo, es Yuki de quien hablamos  
-Kyouske...  
-yo quiero mucho a Yuki, aún que no sea mi hija biológica la quiero como tal, después de todo fue criada por mi

30 años en el futuro

La doctora Nebula, estaba camino a la zona de las celdas, al parecer habían tomado detenido su querido Amigo Saryuu Evan.

-cuando te Aburrirás de hacer estupideces Saru  
-desde cuando que trabajas en la enterprise  
-desde hace algunos años, Saru porque haces esto, ¿que hay de tu familia?  
-¿mi familia?, Galatea esta encerrada en una celda por orden de Odin, Persefone destinada a vivir en la tierra como humana  
-¿y esas son razones, para hacer lo que haces?  
- de que hablas  
-dame tu brazo para tomarte una muestra de sangre, hablo de que te rendirás tan Fácil  
-no claro que no, yo soy Saryuu Evan, no pienso dejar que me quiten a mi familia-mientras pone el brazo-  
-que lindo, pero no saldrás tan fácil de aquí  
-esta bien, que me harán  
-pues cuando estemos en la tierra te harán un juicio  
-era de esperar se-suspirando-  
- si que lo tienes asumido-mientras se retira-

30 años en pasado

Kai estaba mirando todo lo que hacían las niñas Tsurugi, sentía un deseo maternal por dentro.

-aw, que monas son-una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-  
-¿Kai-chan, tu serás mi otra mamá ahora en adelante?  
-¿tu quieres que sea tu segunda mamá Yuki?-dice sorprendida  
-eres muy linda, ahora se porque Taiga-san te escogió-sonríente-  
-¿no le dices papá, porque?  
-mi papá es Kyouske Tsurugi  
-ah, entiendo, que linda eres Yuki-mientras sonríe-  
-gracias Kai-chan  
-no lo agradezcas  
-hola Kai-dio una chica de cabellos alvinos platinados, ojos como dos Zafiros, su piel era Nivea  
-Eimi como estas, como va todo con mi hermano  
-va todo genial, gracias por preguntar Kai  
-me alegra oír eso

Ambas chicas era muy amigas, además de su relación de cuñadas eras las mejores Amigas. Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Yuuichi, Daiki se encontraba preparando almuerzo, cuando un llanto la interrumpió.

-mamaaaa-una bebé de no más 1 año estaba en su cuna  
-Yuuichi cariño puedes ver a la pequeña porfavor-pidió una chica de cabellos platinados y ojos turquesas, piel morena  
-claro amor  
-muchas gracias cariño-le da un tierno beso

Al cabo de unos minutos Yuuichi vuelve con una pequeña tripulante en su regazo

-hola mi amor, a ver Kanon que paso-pregunta la chica con sierto tono de preocupación  
-sueño malo  
-ah, pero mi princesa, sólo fue un sueño, no pasa nada-dijo Yuuichi mientras le acaricia el cabello  
-si quédate tranquila que papá y mamá están aquí para cuidarte  
-gracias eso me hace sentir mejor  
-bueno ahora papá vera la comida mientras nos vamos a vestir para ir al día de campo con Mari, Amida y Yuki  
-que tal si la voy a vestir yo, no tengo problema alguno amor-la mira con ternura-  
-bueno ya que lo pides de esa forma-sonríe y lo besa-

30 años en el futuro.

Una chica castaña de ojos café oscuros, cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, un lunar bajo su ojos izquierdo, piel nívea, con una cara angelical. Estaba camino a su universidad, lo que no sabía es que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, quien diría que la chica se encontraría a Fey Rune le misionero más joven de todo el ejército japonés, sin mencionar que era hijo del ex jugador Azurei Rune.

Ale dobla en siguiente esquina y choca con el joven Fey Rune.

-hay disculpa, no me fije por donde iba-mientras recoge sus cosas-  
-déjame ayudarte, siento mucho lo que paso déjame recompensar te lo, ¿estudias cerca?-pregunto el chico con sierto tono de curiosidad  
-si, bueno no te preocupes, esta todo bien  
-porfavor déjame, te invito un café  
-ahora que te miro bien eres Fey Rune el misionero más joven del ejército, vaya me gusta las cosas que haces, te admiro  
-Vaya pues gracias, eres las primera chica que le agrada que hago  
-si bueno me refiero en el ámbito de lo que haces por las familias en la palestina  
-lo se, lo se-riendo divertido- y bien aceptas tomar un café conmigo  
-claro, pero ahora me tengo que ir, estudio en Oxford, salgo a las cuatro-le da su número-  
-pero y tu nombre-ya era tarde la chica se fue corriendo, Fey miro el número y sonrió-


End file.
